


Malibu Nights

by aerijam



Category: Ha Sungwoon - Fandom, Sungwoon - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Other, move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerijam/pseuds/aerijam
Summary: I got way too much time to be this hurtSomebody help, it's getting worseWhat do you do with a broken heart?Once the light fades, everything is darkWay too much whiskey in my bloodI feel my body giving upCan I hold on for another night?What do I do with all this time?— Malibu Nights, LANY





	Malibu Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song Malibu Nights by LANY.

Sungwoon stared at the bare walls, with a cold whiskey on his hands. He looked down at it and before he knew it a memory flashed before his eyes.

 

_"Sungwoon-ah, I missed you! I'm glad you're finally home." She said and Sungwoon was quick enough to give her a longing hug._

_"I missed you too, jagiya. I missed you.."_

_Flash._

 

Sungwoon shook his head as he shove another shot of the alcohol on his throat.

 

_He's falling apart. She's falling apart. And their love seems not to be enough._

 

Sungwoon was on his way to his room when he passed by at their used to be room. There, he saw the vase where she put the flowers he gave during their anniversary.

 

_It was all withered now, just like their love._

 

" _Jagiya, happy anniversary." He said, beaming his smile._

_"Ya, Sungwoon-ie. You look handsome today.."_

_"Happy Anniversary, Sungwoon." She replied and gave Sungwoon a hug._

_"Here, I have something for you." He said as he handed her favorite flower, pink tulips._

_But she was almost shocked when Sungwoon kneeled, grabbed something from his pocket that seems to be a red velvet box, revealing a ring. "I love you, babe.” He chuckled. "I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?"_

_She covered her mouth as she tried to keep her tears from falling, but they still did._

_"Yes!" She cried. "Yes, yes, yes!" She said, tackling him in a hug, their laughter melding together._

_Flash._

Sungwoon took a deep breath to calm his beating heart, covering his ears as her laughter continued to plague his head.

 

_What do I do with all this time_? He thought.

 

It's hard for Sungwoon to live in a house where memories of her keep on flooding his thoughts whenever he walks pass by it. It's hard. He would always look for her presence, at the kitchen, at the living room, in his room, in the stairs. Everywhere. He can't seem to forget.

 

He closed his eyes trying to have a decent sleep, atleast. But his mind failed him again.

 

" _Why did you go there without telling me beforehand?" Sungwoon grabbed her arm._

_"Because I already know that you'll act like this, Sungwoon." She told him directly. "I was avoiding this from happening."_

_"If you didn't want me mad, then you shouldn't have just met him in the first place!” He replied through his gritted teeth._

_"I ended up with him. That's the only reason why I met with him."_

_"I don't believe you." Turning his back to her._

_She was hurt. How could he not trust her? She was with him all this time. She stayed by him all those times he needed her to stay and now he tells her she doesn't believe her. That hurts the most._

_"Go on and be with him. That's what you want right?"_

_"Fine. Let's not see each other again!" Tears brimmed through her eyes._

_She placed the ring he gave her on top of the table and stormed her way out of the house. Sungwoon clenched his fist as he regret the words he said earlier. He hated to be the reason behind her tears._

 

"Ahh!!" Sungwoon screamed in the darkness.

 

It's making him insane.

 

"I miss you..” He said before sobbing his heart out.

 

" _Jagi_??”

 

" _Ya_ , my Woon- _ie_ is always looking good!" She giggled and so is Sungwoon.

 

"You always look beautiful, jagiya.."

 

He smiled, "You...you came back."

 

Sungwoon stepped towards her, his breathing heavy as he took her in, "Is it really you?"

 

"It's always been me, Sungwoon. Always."

 

_Always..._

_Always..._

_Always..._

 

 

Sungwoon ran a hand through his face, cursing himself as he woke up from another fantasy.

 

She's never coming back.

 

She practically left without a trace, leaving him with questions. Leaving him this broken. Leaving him this hurt.

 

He's so broken and doesn't know how to move on but he knows he will, but it might take a long time.

 

"I can't help but wonder what I am holding onto. Maybe it's time I say goodbye to these things I thought I knew. Because I think I recognize this hole inside my chest. It's the kind of tear that comes from loving something that isn't meant for me."

 

With a heavy but determined heart, he drove off into the night; releasing and freeing his thoughts.

 

"It was beautiful, yes, but we have to let it go now."

 

 

 

 

END.


End file.
